


The Ballad Of All Hallow's Eve

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Friday Halloween, Halloween, Insecure!Derek, M/M, Sterek Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Halloween drabbles that I'm posting throughout the night, the idea is to post as many as I can in one night and once I go to bed that's where it ends, our drabbles so far...</p><p>Give You A Scare: Reasonably, there's nothing that should scare a werewolf, but especially not en's movie ABOUT werewolves...</p><p>Chocolate Can Be Bitter, Coffee Can Be Sweet: Stiles can't manage to feel excited about Halloween this year, not when he's all alone....</p><p>Straight On Till Morning: AU wherein Stiles is Peter Pan at Disneyland and he meets Derek on Halloween with his neice, god-daughter, and Braeden</p><p>(Admittedly I did anticipate getting further than this unfortunately)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give You A Scare

**Author's Note:**

> My plans for my original Halloween fic didn't work out and I ended up just abandoning it, so since I couldn't figure out what to do I decided to do everything... that I could fit into one night, welcome to the insanity games!

Twas the night before Halloween and all through the house

Every creature was stirring, even the mouse

The decorations were hung out in the trees with care

Little did Derek know, he was in for a scare...

~+~+~+~+~~+~

Perhaps Stiles didn't notice

In fact, he was pretty sure that Stiles didn't notice

But in the last fifteen minute segment of the show, Derek had been gradually curling up closer and tighter to his mate

It wasn't really that noticeable, they were already practically puppy piling eachother- as tended to happen when they were cold and tired- so why would Stiles notice an extra arm here or a tighter squeeze there?

Besides, he was probably out of it, it was three in the morning after all

"Mmm... ok big guy, I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick, can we leave the TV on until I get out so I don't have to stumble around with a booklight out here?"

Derek sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes

"Why are you taking a shower at three in the morning?"

"'Cause we still have alot to do tommorrow before the big event and I need to spend as much time as I can working on the little details so things run smoothely, it's better if my hair is all fluffy in the morning so I can take care of it right away,"

"Well blow dry it then..." Derek pouted

Stiles laughed slightly, kissing his nose and rolling out of bed

"Awww someone is clingy huh? It's cute though, just calm your tits, I'll be ten minutes or less, promise,"

"I do not have 'tits'," Derek snorted, glancing away as Stiles ruffled around for some clothes in the dresser- effectively disturbing the dog out of her previous slumber-

"Wow, lay off the grump, I promise I'll only be a minute,"

Derek just sighed, resigned to his fate as he went searching for the remote

"You know what you should watch? An old cartoon, like Hey Arnold! or something, not that that's old old but you get what I mean, or Loony Toons or Tom & Jerry or something, it's actually pretty cool, the *~nostalgia~* you know?" Stiles grinned

Derek shrugged, handing the remote to him in compliance

A cartoon actually sounded pretty good right about now...

"Alright let's seeeee...." he mumbled, sitting next to Derek again as he started scrolling down the TV menu

"Mmmm... it doesn't look like there are that many on.... weird, oh oh!! Look!!! Goosebumps!! Oh man they must be doing a Halloween marathon! And all the good ones too! Stay Out Of The Basement, A Night At Terror Tower, Attack Of The Jack-O-Lanterns- OH!! Werewolf Of Fever Swamp comes on next!! And Werewolf Skin is on now! You lucky dog," Stiles winked, putting it on the proper channel before Derek could have much of a say

"I'll be right back, I promise, remind me tommorrow to look on Ebay and see if they have Werewolf Of Fever Swamp on DVD ok? That one is my all time favorite,"

Derek took a breath, about to say something as Stiles set the remote on the dresser and headed into the bathroom with a slight wave

Well...

So much for that plan....

~+~

"So much for ten minutes," Derek frowned disapprovingly as soon as the bathroom door opened

Stiles glanced at him, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck and yawning

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that... I almost fell asleep like four times, how long was I in there?"

"Thirty minutes," Derek mumbled back

"Oh crap... m'sorry... we'll turn the TV off, I'm really way more wiped out than I thought," he confessed, slipping into bed and

"No, I want to watch this," Derek insisted, already holding onto the remote

"What? Der... look, I promise I'll find the DVD just-"

"I want to see it Stiles,"

"Look, we can even call Moviestop tommorrow ok? If they have it we'll drop by on the way back from getting the extra candy, I promise,"

Derek just shook his head, glaring when Stiles yanked the remote away from him

"Give it back," he grumbled

"Derek... we have so much to do in the morning it's CRAZY, we've gotta sleep... what's with you all of a sudden?"

"Maybe I want to sleep with the TV on," he shrugged

"You HATE sleeping with the TV on," Stiles sighed, setting the remote down and moving closer to wrap his arms around his boyfreind's shoulders

"I know something is wrong Derek Hale, are you going to tell me or do I have to start guessing?"

Derek scrunched up his face, glaring at the blankets

"It's stupid," he grumbled

"Hm? And what would this stupid thing be?"

Derek swallowed tensely, wringing his hands

"I... the..... the last one.... bothered me,"

"Huh? What did? Werewolf Skin?"

He nodded slowly

"Well... Der, I know it's unrealistic and inaccurate as hell but-"

"Not that kind of bother," he mumbled

Stiles stared at him for a moment, clearly puzzled, before a lightbulb seemed to go off

"Ohhh.... OHHH... you're scared?"

He swallowed harshly

"See? It's stupid,"

"It isn't- ... hey... is that why you were cuddling me so hard earlier? Something we watched spooked you?"

He nodded reluctantly, biting his lip roughly

"Well.. are you going to tell me what it was?"

"No," he grumbled

"Der-"

"It's humiliating and stupid Stiles,"

"Moreso than a werewolf being afraid of a kid's movie about werewolves?"

Derek glared so hard that Stiles seriously thought his eyes were going to come out of his head

"I mean... not that that's bad or anything..."

Derek huffed, clutching his pillow and rolling over with his back to Stiles

"Let's just drop it ok?" he grumbled

"No let's not, come on..." he paused, sighing and running his fingers through his hair

"I love horror movies, you know that right?"

"I guessed," Derek mumbled

"Well I've always loved horror movies, ever since I was a teeny tiny thing, I mean I watched Jaws when I was three! But... there were a couple that scared me, want to know what they were?"

"Enlighten me,"

"Goosebumps, and a really God-awfull B movie about mind control,"

Derek paused, turning and staring at him over his shoulder

"I remember flipping out and having nightmares about that one with the dead house- you know the one that was like the kiddy version of The Others? Wich also freaked me out pretty badly by the way, and then there was Night Of The Living Dummy wich seems to have like... universally scared all people, so... you know... you aren't alone, Goosebumps are oddly unnerving,"

"Really?" Derek mumbled quietly

Stiles gave him a small smile and nodded

"Yeah, really, and you know something else?"

He shook his head

"I used to get majorly freaked out by The Jersey Devil,"

Derek gave him an odd look, eyebrows raised

"THAT thing is what you were afraid of?"

"Yeah, I could never figure out why, something about it BARKING just really bothered me, but you know how I used to get over it?"

He shook his head, turning over and staring up at him like a small child

"I used to imagine that this thing was so stupid that he forgot he had wings, so every time he tried to climb in my window he had to use a ladder, but he was SO stupid that he kept using rubber ladders so it never worked and he'd have to keep returning them to the store and ends up by the time he got to my window again it was time for him to go home so he couldn't get me,"

Derek smirked slightly, propping his head up on his hand

"That's very creative, sounds sort of like that spell in Harry Potter,"

"Yeah, exactly, 'Riddikulus!', just make whatever it is unwittingly stupid... so ok you know my big bad horror related secret, what's your's?"

He leaned back down, fidgeting and chewing his lip

"...Humanzies..." he mumbled

"Hu- .... the monkey people?" Stiles asked in surprise

"I don't think chimps are technically monkeys..."

"Woah woah just... slow down here a sec... that's what you're so disturbed by?"

He looked away but gave a jerky nod

It was a stupid thing really, they had been watching a documentary on science fiction creatures that had actually been attempted by science before and well....

Derek wasn't going to lie, it creeped him out

"Ok," Stiles said slowly

"Alright, so let's find your rubber ladder," he suggested with a small smile

Derek stared up at him in surprise, completely taken aback by this

"You.... you aren't going to make fun of me?"

"No, Derek just because it isn't something that bothers ME doesn't mean it isn't a disturbing concept, and even if it wasn't, your feelings are your feelings and they're perfectly valid, don't doubt that ok?"

Derek nodded half-heartedly, he did doubt it because it was stupid, a werewolf being afraid of a kid's movie about werewolves and a human/chimp hybrid...

"What do you think it should be?"

He shrugged, rubbing his eyes

"Figure it out tommorrow, I don't need a rubber ladder when I have you around," he said softly as he turned the TV off and pulled Stiles into his chest

"Aw... you're so sweet..." Stiles cooed

"Yeah, if they come for us I'll outrun you in a second," he smirked

Stiles pretended to sleep for ten minutes and they had a pillow fight that lasted for twenty

They didn't sleep until five in the morning and they woke up scrambling to finish their Halloween preperations before it was too late


	2. Chocolate Can Be Bitter, Coffee Can Be Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Halloween was his faovrite year, Stiles couldn't bring himself to feel excited, maybe being all alone had something to do with it...

It wasn't that Stiles was bitter per-say...

It was just that he was... apathetic

Halloween had always been his favorite holiday

Hell it had always been his favorite day of the year

As he got older the actual vibrancy of the day started to wane but his love for it never did

Even as he slowly matured from trick-or-treating to giving out candy to going to parties

Even as he slowly grew from wearing full-body costumes to just masks to nothing at all

Even as he slowly went from marathoning all of the Halloween specials for three days to watching a few scarey movies that week to only bothering with one or two horror movies on Halloween night

Even as candy stopped being by the bucket and was slimmed down to a few peices that he snuck past his dad, he still loved Halloween

So why couldn't he feel excited?

For the first time in his entire life Stiles was alone on Halloween, that was why

His dad was working, wich wasn't unusual at all

Most of his Halloweens were spent with the McCalls as a kid trick-or-treating and then when he got old enough to just give out candy Scott usually came over and they marathoned scarey movies

The last two years were different, the first spent at a party and the second spent fighting Theo and his gang of irritations

But this year he was just... alone....

No adrenaline, no company, no Scott....

They had patched things up months ago and there were still tender spots in their relationship that neither of them were healed enough to poke at just yet but Stiles had driven up to Scott's dorm last weekend to play video games and eat pizza and it was like they hadn't stuttered

It was the first time since and it made Stiles happy enough to cry

The problem was that Scott was in college now and had to study for a test on Monday and couldn't come down for Halloween

His dad was at work, Melissa was at work, everyone else he knew was at college

He listens to everyone complain about tests and classes and studies and usually feels proud and relieved about his decision to just get a private detective license and partner up with Derek instead of screwing around with the messy affairs of academics but now he just feels... bad....

"Stiles, hey,"

Stiles turned around, blinking in surprise as Derek gave him a short waved

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?"

Derek held up a bag of candy and raised his eyebrows, making Stiles smile tightly and do the same

"So we're both last minute on the candy huh?"

"'Course we are, how else are we going to afford it?" Stiles huffed

"Good point... you handing out?"

"Yeah,"

"So am I to assume that means your party starts late?"

Stiles blinked, feeling like he had missed out on some sort of joke

"What party?"

"It's Halloween, aren't you going to a party?"

"Um, no? I don't know anyone in this town anymore, besides you ofcourse, no parties to be held here," he shrugged

"Oh... then you're just handing out candy?"

"Yep,"

"So... what costume are you wearing?"

He glanced down, rubbing the back of his neck

"Um, none,"

"You aren't wearing a costume?" Derek frowned, as if he were personally offended

"No, but I'm pretty sure you aren't either,"

Derek smirked, swaying on his feet almost ... smugly?

"I AM my costume,"

"Ohh right you scare small children with your glowy eyes and sharp teeth, maybe I should do magic tricks then," Stiles snorted

"You aren't doing anything special tonight huh?"

"No," Stiles sighed, feeling the weight of it sink in even deeper than it already had

Even DEREK was doing more than he was, that was an entirely new level of suck

"If you want, we could spend the night together," he suggested

Stiles blinked, completely taken off guard by that because... what?

Sure he and Derek were close now, business partners, FREINDS... but Derek inviting him to spend time together?

That was still a new one

"Um, yeah, that... that sounds really good," he agreed, nodding slowly

"Great, your place or mine?"

"Uh... mine, probably? More kids...."

"That's a good idea, come on," he insisted, taking Stiles' hand suddenly and dragging him away from the candy section

"Ok? Where-"

"I'm going to shift for the kids, it's completely and entirely unfair of you to wear nothing,"

Stiles grinned, snorting teasingly

"Well if-"

"You know what I mean," he interrupted, pulling him down wat tiny bits remained of the costume aisle

"Derek there's nothing left, I'm not going to be Spongebob or a sexy ninja turtle," he frowned

"I know, but you can atleast wear a mask," Derek shrugged, grabbing a Monarch Butterfly mask from the rack and placing it in front of Stiles' face

"I know there's a Madame Butterfly joke here somewhere..." he teased

"Why are you doing this Derek?" Stiles asked flatly, to an ounce of cheer or humor in his voice

"Because if the shoe was on the other foot you'd be doing this for me, don't lie and say you wouldn't," Derek replied seriously, moving back to the rack and glancing at a few others

Stiles didn't answer right away, looking down and chewing his lip

"Derkek...." he said quietly, swallowing as he stared up at him

The words "Thank you" hung on his tongue, getting caught in his throat and not coming out

Instead he took a step closer, wrapping his arms around the werewolf and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips

He pulled away suddenly, going a bit pale and clearing his throat

"I um...sorr-"

Derek didn't let him finish, pulling him in and kissing him back for a much longer moment, wanting to assure him, to keep him in place

"You're welcome," he said a moment later

Stiles licked his lips, feeling his cheeks starting to burn red

"Um... was tha-"

"Come on, we shoud get this over with so we can get back to your place before the trick-or-treaters, especially since we want to get pizza first, or atleast I do, it's always been sort of a tradition,"

"Pizza and Halloween? Hell yeah, what's not to love? Horror movies too?" Stiles grinned

"Yep, anything special?"

"Maybe the Poltergeist remake, I heard there's an alternate eding, I'd love to watch Scooby Doo On Zombie Island too since that's sot of MY traditon bu-"

"Well I have it on DVD so we're good with that," Derek shrugged

Stiles' mouth dropped open as Derek grabbed a cat themed mask, holding it up to Stiles' face and humming in approval

"Oh my God... Derek, my man, I have the feeling that this is the start of a beautifull relationship," he smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders

"A relationship based on pizza, Halloween, and children's cartoons?" he smirked, walking towards the check-out counter

"I couldn't agree more,"


	3. Straight On Till Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Stiles is Peter Pan at Disneyland and meets Derek on Halloween when he's out with his neice, God-daughter, and Braeden

"Mommy Mommy!! Can we go in here?!"

The woman chuckled, glancing at the man beside her

"I don't know Liv... ask Uncle Derek if we can,"

The little girl rushed closer, tugging on Derek's sleeve and giving him her best puppy eyes

"Can we go in the Tinkerbell store? Pleaaaaaaaaseeeee?"

Derek chuckled, giving a small nod

"Sure, Jules you want to go in too?" he asked, glancing down at the second child beside him

She smiled, nodding her head and letting go of his hand

"Yeah! C'mon Livvy!!" she giggled, dragging her freind towards the store

"Juliette slow down!" Derek called with a small shake of his head, turning to the woman beside him and giving an apologetic shrug

"Sorry Braeden, I have no control over my neice,"

Braeden rolled her eyes teasingly, patting him on the back

"You also have no control over your God-daughter if how easily you just broke says anything," she teased

"Can't deny that," he shrugged, following the little girls into the gift shop

"You're terrible,"

"Can't deny that either," he smirked, sighing a moment later and taking off his heavy leather coat

"I'm starting to think this was a terrible idea," he sighed, rubbing the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand

"I TRIED to tell you that but what did you say? 'Halloween is the one day a year I can cosplay anymore, please Braeden, please please please'," she mocked, smirking at him and crossing her arms over her chest

"Yeah, well, to be fair the forecast said it was going to be fifty degrees, it's SEVENTY," he sighed, raking his fingers through his hair and groaning, God his fingers were wet....

"Hey, what time did you say trick-or-treaters start in your neighborhood?" Braeden asked a moment later as she glanced at her watch

"Oh um... six, sometimes they start trickling in around five-thirty so I have to be home by five,"

She twitched her lips, sucking slightly and pointed to her watch

"It's already two o'clock, don't you have a two hour drive home?"

Derek cursed, shaking his head

"Alright... ok, one more attraction, then lunch, then we head home, thanks for coming with me Braeden,"

"No problem, Livvy has been begging to come back to Disneyland for ages and we're so rarely in California,"

"Yeah... about that, when are you going to settle down here? We're going to have to schedule another trip like this for when we can stay through the fireworks,"

"Oh hell no Hale, you're crazy if you think I'm going to come out here in the morning and stay until late at night," she chuckled

"Then we'll pick a day to come out after dinner," he shrugged, smiling like a child

"You really are like Ichabod Crane aren't you?" she teased with a shake of her head

"You didn't answer me Brae, you said you and Olivia were going to be staying in California soon... did something happen?" he asked worriedly

Before she could answer Braeden felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down at the little girl in front of her

"Mommy! Can I have this?" Olivia asked as she held up a plush Baymax doll

"Give it here and let me see how much it is," she replied, taking it and wincing as she handed it back

"I should arrest these people for highway robbery," she muttered to Derek, who started to laugh quietly at that

"How bad is it compared to everything else in this park though?"

"You have a point..." she muttered, glancing down at the puppy dog eyes her daughter was giving her

"Alright Livvy, but that's it for today, I'm not buying anything else in this place except food.. and even that's liable to bankrupt us,"

Olivia cheered and hugged the plushie closer as she nudged Juliette closer

"Uncle Derek? Pretty pretty please?" she begged, holding up a plush Marie from The Aristocats

He picked it up, cringing at the price tag and glancing at Braeden

"Did your's have a two in the front?"

"Yep," she replied, popping the "P"

"Then I'm getting off easy I guess," he sighed, handing the cat doll back to his neice and giving his nod of approval as she squealed in delight and high-fived Olivia

"Well it figures they're in cahoots," she teased

"Partners in crime, just like us," Derek laughed, leading the kids to the check out counter and smiling at Braeden over his shoulder

He was still worried, but for now he was letting it go, he owed it to the kids not to have any drama on this little trip after all

....

Too bad that just wasn't in the cards, although for a completely different reason than he expected...

~+~

"Look! Look it's Peter Pan!" Juliette cried as she raced over to the pavillion where a small crowd was gathered talking to the boy who never grew up

Derek raced to catch up with his neice, holding on to her little hand as tightly as he could without risk of crushing it and trying not to trip over his overcoat

Yeah.... cosplaying from the 16th century at Disneyworld really was a terrible idea and he should be slapped for it honestly....

"Peter!! What's your favorite candy!?" one little girl asked as she handed her autograph book to him

Peter tilted his head, hanging upside down on the rail of the pavillion and humming as he signed his name upside down

Derek had to admit, that took talent

"Have you ever tried gummy crocodiles?" he asked

The children all shook their heads and he gasped, jumping up and feigning terror as he handed the book back

"HOW are any of you still ALIVE? Gummy crocodiles are the best thing in the entire ATMOSPHERE!!"

"Can you get them at the grocery store?" one little boy asked

"What? No! They come from Mermaid Lagoon ofcourse, the mermaids make them themselves- ..... what's a grocery store?"

Derek bit his lip, this guy was good, and really unfairly gorgeous too, wich Derek felt insanely guilty about

He really shouldn't be making heart-eyes over a children's fantasy charector, he's hit a new low

"Peter! Wendy or Tinkerbell?" an older girl shouted, she was a teenager or maybe a young adult but Derek was pegging her for sixteen at the youngest

"Huh? Wendy or Tinkerbell what?"

"Who do you like better?"

Peter Pan looked perplexed, wrinkling his nose and hanging upside down again

"I like them both,"

"No but like... who do you like BETTER?"

Derek cringed a little, obviously he was in a difficult position with that question, he really couldn't answer it- not only was it severely out of charector for Peter Pan to actually like one better than the other, but it was also probably against the rules of his job too that he couldn't say anything at all that would even remotely mess with Disney canon, and choosing Tinkerbell or Wendy over the other would most certainly do that

"Better than who?" he asked, sitting up and tilting his head

"Better than eachother,"

"Why would I like one better than the other? They're both great! I like them both better than Hook though,"

"Well.... if you had to ask one to walk the plank who would it be?" the girl rephrased

Derek twitched, she wasn't giving up

Peter looked thoughtfull for a moment before snapping his fingers and jumping up at the same time

"I know! I would walk the plank! Walking the plank is fun, you can fly right off it and walk on it upside down and Captain Hook has a vein in his forehead that dances wen you do it!"

This caused the crowd to burst out laughing and Derek took the opportunity to push Juliette forward so the teenager couldn't try to push the question again

"Peter Pan, can you sign my book?" Juliette asked shyly

"Well sure! OH!! I recognize you! You're one of Tinkerbell's freinds arent'cha!?" he grinned

Juliette beamed, nodding eagerly and reaching over to pull Olivia up close to her

"Yeah and my freind Olivia is too!! I'm Juliette!"

Peter blinked at them, lips pursed

"Juliette and Olivia? Nah, you're Fawn and Iridessa! I'd recognize you anywhere!" he insisted, gingerly taking both autograph books from the girls and flipping them open

"Noooo these are just costumes!" Olivia laughed

"OHHH I get it!! You're wearing Juliette and Olivia costumes!! Don't worry, I'll keep your secret," he said with a wink, handing the books back to them

The girls giggled happily and came rushing back over to Derek and Braeden as one of the other park visitors asked Peter to twirl like one of the princesses, wich he did, and wich launched into a ten-minute half-discussion, half-story about how he goes to tea parties with the princesses sometimes and they sword fight on the table

Derek was so engrossed that he didn't even notice how late it was getting until Braeden pointed it out, wich caused him- with heavy sadness- to pull the girls away and rush towards the nearest food place for lunch so they could get going

He was in such a hurry, in fact, that wen someone bumped into him on the way out of the pavillion, he didn't even notice....

~+~

If anyone was surprised that Juliette was watching Alvin And The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman wile he was getting the candy ready for trick-or-treaters, it wasn't Derek

It was one of her favorite movies as it is and Halloween was just a good excuse to watch it

Glancing over at the clock, Derek sighed and came to the realization that he most likely wasn't going to get everything done by the time the trick-or-treaters got here, atleast not unless Laura came by early enough to help but she had already said she might be running late

He had to get all of the animatronics turned on, the music set up, Juliette made up for her costume (Fawn was her Disneyland costume, she wanted to dress as Draculaura from Monster High for Halloween, Derek was already dreading that pink body paint...) get the outdoor lights on and straightened, fix the potions table....

He had too much to do and less than an hour to do it in, plus he needed to give Juliette something substantial to eat before Laura got there since they were heading straight for trick-or-treating and Juliette wouldn't get anything else to eat for hours

Kids had naturally fast metabolisims...

Just as he was getting the last of the candy poured into the cauldron the dog started barking up a storm and the doorbell rang, making Derek sigh in releif

"Laura thank GO-... oh..."

That was not Laura

That was an oddly familiar looking young man with mole-splattered skin and deep brown eyes

Not Laura at all

"Um..." Derek mumbled

"Hi, you're Derek Hale right?"

Derek nodded mutely, because this ... this just COULDN'T end well...

"Um, I'm Stiles, I met you at Disneyland? You dropped your wallet dude,"

Derek's mouth fell open and he found himself going pale as Stiles deposited the wallet back in Derek's hand

"How did-. .. oh my God.. you drove all this way...?"

"Yeah Disney has the WORST lost and found,"

"O-Oh...thank you, thank you really, you have no- ... wait... you said we met?"

"Yeah," Stiles nodded

Well that would explain why he looked familiar but...

"I'm ... really sorry I ... I don't remember, where did we meet?"

"Oh around the second star to the right,"

Derek stared and stared and then... it started to click...

"Peter Pan?" he breathed, hoping his neice hadn't heard him

"Bingo," Stiles winked

"You left your job to bring me my wallet?"

"I was getting off work anyway around that time, your group was my last of the day, but um... I actually live around here so it was no problem," he shrugged

"You... can't you get in trouble for this?"

"Um, probably, yeah, if you like ratted me out or something but since I brought you your wallet I don't think you would, plus your daughters are hella cute so there's that, but I just .. I hate our lost and found, it's worthless, people lose so much in that crap pit,"

"You... I really really can't thank you enough, I owe you,"

"No no you don't owe me anything, I promise,"

"At the very least will you come in and have a few cookies?" Derek asked sheepishly

He really didn't know what was more embarrassing, the fact that he lost his wallet (and didn't even realize it) or the fact that Peter Pan had brought his lost wallet to him

Either way the guy had some serious brownie points built up that Derek felt the need to cash in

"Well.... I can't say no to cookies," he chuckled, stepping into the house and smiling at the dog as Derek shut the door

"Awww hi puppy!" he cooed

"You can pet her if you'd like," Derek smiled

"Sure!"

"Uncle Derek! Who's that?" Juliette asked as she bounced around the corner

"Oh um... just a freind, I'm giving him some cookies, I'll be back to help with your costume in a minute," he promised

"'Uncle Derek'?" Stiles asked as he followed Derek into the kitchen

"Yeah-... oh.. right I forgot to tell you earlier, Juliette is my neice, Olivia is my God-daughter, I don't have any kids of my own yet,"

"Oh really? Shame, you seem like a pretty excellent dad,"

"Thanks," Derek smiled, nudging towards the tray of cookies on the stove and wringing his hands

"Really take as many as you like,"

"You're being too nice, I just did the humane thing to do," Stiles snorted

"You went out of your way," Derek protested

"It's fine really, I was just on my way home anyway, and I have time, I don't really have any plans tonight other than handing out candy," he shrugged

"Really?" Derek asked in surprise

Sure it was reasonable for him not to have plans, he was twenty-five and babysitting his neice

But Stiles seemed to be much younger, probably closer to being a freshman in college and didn't seem to be babysitting anyone

"Yeah, Disney always leaves me pretty exhausted so I don't have much time or energy to do anything,"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Derek frowned

Stiles shrugged, taking a bite out of one of the cookies

"It's fine- and this is GOOD by the way holy God- but it looks like you go all out around here, need any help with anything?"

Yes, yes he did- BADLY

"I REALLY have imposed enough as it is,"

"Nah, it's fine, besides anything for a fellow Sleepyhead," Stiles winked

Derek smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck

"You like Sleepy Hollow too huh?"

"'Course I do!! And I saw one of my OTPs today, you and Abbie made my day dude,"

"I'll have to tell her that," he chuckled

"You really will, is she coming by?"

"Oh uh.. no, she and her daughter are doing trick-or-treating,"

"And not with you and your neice so.... sorry for being blunt but I've gotta ask, are you two a couple?"

Derek shook his head, leaning against the counter

"Once, not in a long time,"

"So does that make you single or am I being presumptuous?"

"Not at all, I'm definately single,"

"Good to know," Stiles nodded

They were both quiet for a moment, the sound of the TV being the only thing filling the air, until Stiles finally spoke again

"I think you're really great," he said suddenly, causing Derek to look up suddenly in surprise

"I don't usually... I'm not ever this blunt but... do you maybe... want to ... go out sometime?"

Derek perked, his heart fluttering as he nodded in confirmation

"Y-Yes, yes ... going out sounds nice,"

"Cool! So.... maybe tommorrow? Around eight?"

"Tommorrow around eight sounds perfect, and ... if you'd still like to help, we could talk wile we set up, maybe even watch a scary movie if my sister gets here early enough to retrieve Juliette,"

Stiles smiled, leaning over and wrapping an arm around Derek's shoulders

"Yeah.... sounds perfect,"


End file.
